totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ja i mój przyjaciel
Totalna Porażka: Piękny Bałagan Pahkitew - Odcinek 23 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Finałowa piątka zmierzyła się w dość kryminalnym wyzwaniu... z sutannami xD Emily pokazała, że po raz kolejny potrafi za wygraną zabić... nieładnie :/ Ostatecznie Emily wygrała, a reszta jakoś uszła z życiem. Sojusz Fatiha i Thomasa się szybko rozpadł, kiedy Thomas został wyeliminowany. Została czwórka! Czy Emily znowu coś odwali? Czy Fatih i Isabella połączą siły, by wygrać? I czy Tatiana pogodzi się z eliminacją Thomasa? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! Na wyspie Pahkitew, Lato Stołówka '''Emily: '''Fuu... dam wszystko co mam za normalne jedzenie... -.- '''Tatiana: '''Serio? W takim razie zrezygnuj ;D Emily rzuciła w Tatianę żarciem. '''Emily: '''He! xD Lepiej licz na to, że dziś wrócisz do swojego chłopaka :P '''Tatiana: '''Pfe... i co z tego? '''Tatiana: Tak... szkoda mi Thomasa, ale trzeba grać dalej. Wygram to i skopię tyłek tej dziwce Emily: Isabella i Tatiana mi działają na nerwy... ale wygram z tymi frajerkami! Tatiana: 'Szefie -> Może dasz dla Emily większą porcję ;) Szef podniósł kciuk do góry. '''Emily: '''Nie zjem tego główna... Emily dostała patelnią od szefa i zemdlała. '''Tatiana: '''Dzięki szefie! Las Oboje zbierali owoce w lesie. '''Isabella: '''Jak wygrasz to na co planujesz wydać kasę? '''Fatih: '''Na powrót do Turcji. '''Isabella: '''Przecież ty się tam zmarnujesz! '''Fatih: '''Coś w tym jest, ale tam przynajmniej się czułem, jak w domu. Jak chcesz to mogę z tobą tam polecieć? '''Isabella: '''Eee... nie dzięki... '''Fatih: '''Ale spoko! Zapłacę również za ciebie. '''Isabella: '''Nie chcę tam lecieć! Możemy zmienić temat? '''Fatih: '''Jasne. A ty na co wydałabyś kasę? '''Isabella: '''Potrzebuję tych pieniędzy, bo mamy tak jakby problemy finansowe... Wiesz? Firma rodziców upadła. :/ '''Fatih: '''Aha. To chyba mój pomysł jest lepszy. '''Isabella: 'Że co proszę!? '''Fatih: (palm) Eh... Nigdy nie potrafiłem rozmawiać z dziewczynami, a miałem ich sporo. Jak zwykle coś zrobię źle. (palm) To nie tak, jak myślicie! Isabella: Fatih zachowuje się dość dziwnie, ale nie chcę, żeby coś mało znaczącego stanęło między nami. Fatih: 'Eee... Isabella chcę ci coś powiedzieć. '''Isabella: '''No co? '''Fatih: '''Kurde... zapomniałem (palm) '''Chris: '''Zaczynamy wyzwanie! Wyzwanie, Jesień '''Chris: '''Witajcie! Jak tam u was? '''Tatiana: '''A od kiedy Ciebie to interesuje? '''Chris: '''Wiecie? Staram się zazwyczaj ukrywać swoje wrażliwe oblicze. Jednak wszyscy wiecie, że nie ja nie mam żadnych uczuć ;D '''Fatih: '''Podobnie chyba, jak Isa. '''Isabella: '''Chwila, co? '''Fatih: '''Eh... '''Chris: '''Pamiętacie może Wariacki Wyścig? Ten program, który odebrał mi sławę?! '''Fatih: '''Był super! '''Emily: '''Było tam parę mocnych osób. '''Chris: '''A pamiętacie może komu kibicowaliście? '''Tatiana: '''Coś czuję, że to pytanie zadane w jakimś celu... '''Emily: '''Kibicowała Josee... jedyna normalna z tego wyścigu. '''Isabella: '''Serio? xD Pasujecie do siebie xDDD '''Emily: '''Giń -.- Zaczęły się bić. Fatih starał się rozdzielić dziewczyny, ale przypadkowo walnął w oko Isabellę. '''Isabella: '''Aua! '''Fatih: '''Wiesz? Nie chciałem. Tatiana opatrzyła jej oko. '''Fatih: '''Ale ja to chciałem zrobić! '''Tatiana: '''Co ty taki nerwowy dziś Fatih? '''Chris: '''Ej! Komu kibicowaliście? '''Fatih: '''Rock był spoko. On potrafiłby odwalić kawał dobrej roboty za każdego. '''Tatiana: '''Emma rządzi! Jesteśmy Bardzo do siebie podobne. :) '''Isabella: '''A moim faworytem był... Junior! Śmieszny był i w ogóle xD Szkoda, że odpadł :/ '''Fatih: '''Ale on jest mały... i nie pasujecie do siebie. '''Tatiana i Isabella: '(palm)! '''Fatih: Kurde! Isa woli już Juniora zamiast mnie? Co ze mną nie tak? Nagle szef wyrzuca z helikoptera Juniora, Rocka, Emmę i Josee. Tatiana: 'Wiedziałam. '''Chris: '''Tak jest! Uczestnik i jego faworyt jako para w dzisiejszym wyścigu w stylu... Wariackiego Wyścigu! '''Uczestnicy: 'Że co!? '''Isabella: '''Myślałam, że nienawidzisz... '''Chris: '''Wiem, ale każdy kogo tylko spotkam wytyka mi to, że nie potrafiłbym takiego show prowadzić. Kłamstwo! '''Fatih: '''Brawo Isa właśnie się skompromitowałaś przed całym Światem. '''Isabella: '''Tracę już cierpliwość... '''Isabella: Może ma dziś zły dzień. Przecież nie mógł tak nagle stać się taki. Emma: 'My też będziemy się ścigać? '''Chris: '''Tak, jak słyszeliście! Pary: Isabella z Juniorem | Tatiana z Emmą | Fatih z Rockiem orz Emily z Josee. Gdzieś w samym środku lasu jest skrzynka. Znajdźcie ją! '''Emma: '''Na co my będziemy z tego wszystkiego mieli? '''Chris: '''Tak się składa, że dzisiejszy najlepszy duet uda się na parę dni do Paryża! '''Cała ósemka: '''TAK! '''Chris: '''W takim razie... start! Pobiegli. '''Isabella: '''Szybko Junior! '''Junior: '(Zauroczył się wyglądem Isabelli) Ona jest... ach! Pobiegł. '''Fatih: '''Cześć młody! Dołącz do swojej pary lepiej. '''Junior: '''Spoko. Isabella jest taka niesamowita! Zazdroszczę, że to ty ją już zająłeś. :) '''Fatih: '''Co, Isa? Nie krępuj się! '''Junior: '''Ale jesteście parą. '''Fatih: '''Co ty gadasz? Zarwałem z nią! '''Junior: '''Co!? I powiedziałeś to na głos?! :O Isabella to usłyszała. '''Isabella: '''Nie wierzę... :O '''Fatih: '''Raczej nie pasujemy do siebie. No i eee... no przecież są lepsze np. Emily. Złapał Emily i ją pocałował. '''Emily: Wow! Ci frajerzy sami się powywalają, ale numer xDDD A cierpienie Isy to dla mnie przyjemność. Dzięki Fatih! :D Isabella się zatrzymała. Isabella: '''Wiesz co Fatih? Spadaj! Strzeliła go w twarz. '''Isabella: '''Idziemy Junior. '''Isabella: Jak on mógł to zrobić (płacze) Jak ja mogłam ulec mu... temu... Jest po nim! Fatih: Jak ona mogła mnie rzucić!? Dlaczego?! Cały Świat to widział... Jest już po niej! ... Po chwili znaleźli skrzynki (w postaci Chrisa) Josee: '''PIERWSZE! TAK!!! '''Emily: '''Tak!!! '''Josee: '''Wspólny skok z klifu? '''Chris: '''Uczestnicy będą musieli wykonać wspólny skok z tego oto klifu! A potem szef da następną wskazówkę ;D '''Tatiana: '''Dobra... idziemy! Tatiana i Emma pobiegły w górę klifu. ... '''Rock: '''Wow! Ziom rządzimy! :D '''Fatih: '''Tak jest! :D '''Rock: '''Tylko trochę nieładnie potraktowałeś Isabellę :/ '''Fatih: '''Ziom, ale to ona mnie rzuciła i złamała serce. :/ '''Rock: '''Współczuję :( To na klif! ... '''Junior: '''Wszystko dobrze Isa? '''Isabella: '''Czuję się strasznie... głowa mi pęka :( '''Junior: '''To przez Fatiha? Kurczę, szkoda... '''Isabella: '''Nie wiem co teraz o tym myśleć... '''Junior: '''Ja ci powiem! Jestem super i niesamowita! I wiem, że nie poddasz się w niczym! Nie przejmuj się tym kretynem tylko osiągnij wygraną! '''Isabella: '''Masz rację Junior! Szybko! :) '''Junior: '''Skok z klifu. '''Isabella: '''Zróbmy to! ... '''Josee: '''Pierwsze miejsce jest wciąż nasze! TAK!!! Potknęła się i spadła z klifu. '''Emily: '''Jeszcze ja! Skoczyła za nią. ... Fatih i Rock oraz Tatiana i Emma pojawili się w tym samym momencie na klifie. '''Fatih: '''Hej Tatiana. Jak tam? ;D '''Tatiana: '''Wiem co zrobiłeś Isabelli... Zepchnęła Fatiha z klifu. '''Emma: '''Ale w ten sposób przybliżasz ich do wygranej! '''Tatiana: '''Cóż... Rock, Tatiana i Emma oddali skoki z klifu. ... '''Junior: '''Kurde... nie skoczę! Za wysoko! '''Isabella: '''Spoko mały skoczymy razem. '''Junior: Moje pierwsze zwierzenie w TP... :D Kocham Isabellę! <3 Isabella: Junior jest super. Pewnie bym z nim chodziła... gdybym była w jego wieku xD Ale wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć to co zrobił Fatih... :/ Skoczyli. ... Josee i Emily: 'PIERWSZE! Szef dał im wskazówkę '''Emily: '''Działaj lub Patrz... '''Chris: '''Pomocnik każdego z uczestników musi wykonać danie i podać szefami. Gdy zaliczy to para może udać się do strefy luzu. Pierwsza para w strefie luzu zapewni sobie wycieczkę w Paryżu. ;) Szybko zjawiły się kolejne pary. '''Junior: '''Do stołówki! '... Junior, Josee, Emma i Rock zaczęli szykować dania. ... Josee: '''Musi być złote! Całe złote! Hahahahahaha!!! '''Emily: '''Tylko bez przesady z tym złotem... '''Josee: '''A, dobra. ... '''Tatiana: '''Dobrze sobie rodzisz. Oby tak dalej! '''Emma: '''Nie jestem zawodowym kucharzem, ale daję radę ;D '''Tatiana: '''Ale mogłabyś trochę się pośpieszyć? ... Rock się męczy ze swoim daniem. '''Fatih: '''Kurde! Ja bym to zrobił w 3 sekundy! Z kim ja pracuję (palm)! '''Rock: '''Fatih... co się z tobą dzieje!? '''Fatih: '''Dziewczyna mnie rzuciła w TV! TO SIĘ STAŁO!!! ... '''Isabella: '''Co? '''Isabella: Ja go rzuciłam?! Kurde... co mu jest? Junior: 'Już prawie kończę... ... Po chwili każdy zakończył swoje danie. '''Chef: '''Zaliczam! Zaliczam! Zaliczam! Zaliczam! '''Wszyscy: '''Tak! Wszystkie pary pobiegły do strefy luzu. '... Chris: 'I widzę wyrównany pojedynek! Pary zbliżają się do strefy luzu. '''Chris: '''A wygrywa para... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'Isabella i Junior! Isabella: '''Tak!!! Dzięki Junior! '''Junior: '''Spoko. Fajnie, że wspólnie polecimy do Paryża. '''Chris: '''Sorry, ale nie! Tylko Isabella... z tym, że cała para tam poleci to żart xD '''Junior: '''Eh... Powodzenia Isa! '''Isabella: '''Dzięki. Pobiegły pary: 2nd: Josee i Emily 3rd: Tatiana i Emma 4th: Fatih i Rock '''Fatih: '''Co!? Ostatni!? Jak to!? Wszystko wina Rocka! '''Rock: ''Ej! '''Chris: '''Fatih... z tego powodu, że byłeś ostatni... '''Fatih: '''Odpadam!? A ta kurwa Isabella zostaje! Coś mi tu nie gra... '''Isabella: '''W głowie tobie coś gra. '''Chris: '''Tyle, że dziś runda bez eliminacji! A po mojemu: Wyzwanie z nagrodą! :D Super co nie? ;D '''Fatih: '''Oj... zajebiście! '''Chris: '''Emma, Rock, Junior i Josee... możecie już spadać xD '''Tatiana: Fatihowi uderzyło na mózg... a dobry był z niego kumpel. A teraz? No comment... Fatih: Chciałbym być z Isą, ale skoro mnie rzuciła to muszę być dla niej bezlitosny. Ceremonia, Zima Isabella kierowała się w stronę jachtu. Tatiana: '''Trzymaj się! '''Isabella: '''Na pewno ci coś stamtąd przyniosę. '''Tatiana: '''Jak chcesz. '''Isabella: '''Pa, Fatih! '''Fatih: '''Zgub się tam... '''Isabella: '''Aha... Weszła i po chwili jacht odpłynął. '''Chris: '''Dużo się dziś wydarzyło... Czyli, co? Jednak Fatih zdrajca! '''Fatih: '''Ona mnie zdradziła! '''Chris: '''Nie wnikam :P Co czeka nas w dalej? Dowiecie się tego oglądając następne odcinki... '''Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew